Once Upon A December
by CestmoiXena
Summary: Quand Xena prépare une surprise à Gabrielle pour Noël ... Que va-t-il se passer ?


_Je vous ai écrit un one-shot sur nos deux guerrières pour Noël. J'espère que vous aimerez. Un grand merci pour la lecture de mes histoires :-*_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël ;)_

* * *

**_Once Upon a December_**

L'air était frais dehors par une nuit de décembre. Les étoiles étincelaient dans le ciel, accompagnées de la lune qui illuminait légèrement la peau laiteuse de celle qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Celle-ci se rapprocha encore un peu plus du corps en armure qui la réchauffait légèrement. Xena resserra ses bras autour du corps fin et musclé de sa barde. Une couverture recouvrait les épaules de deux femmes. Pendant que la plus jeune s'émerveillait sur la beauté de la nuit, l'autre femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. Penser à la femme dans ses bras ; ses cheveux courts dorés sur son épaule ; sa main douce caressant délicatement son ventre recouvert de ses cuirs ; sa respiration posée et légère.

Xena l'avait emmenée à cet endroit précis qu'elle connaissait particulièrement bien. Elle voulait lui montrer la beauté de la nuit près d'Amphipolis, sa ville natale. Les deux femmes y étaient retournées tous les Noëls, et ce, même après la mort de Cyrène. Mais cette année-ci était spéciale. Xena avait réfléchi à sa vie tumultueuse avec Gabrielle. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Pas maintenant que leurs vies étaient en danger à chaque croisement de chemin ou dans chaque village où elles se reposaient. Et si Gabrielle mourrait avant qu'elle ait pu le lui avouer ? Non ! Elles avaient déjà raté tellement de chances qui leur avaient été données. Elle ne lui avait jamais avoué. Xena n'y penserait plus. Elle devait le lui dire. Ce soir. Elle avait tout préparé.

X : Gabrielle ? _dit-elle doucement._

Elle allait franchir le pas. Elle le devait.

_Mais peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de reprendre du début ?_

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Xena s'affala sur le grand lit qui meublait sa chambre d'enfance. Elle s'y revoyait encore avec sa mère lorsqu'elle avait ces cauchemars horribles et que Cyrène venait lui tenir compagnie et la rassurer le temps qu'elle se rendorme. Elle soupira. Encore un Noël sans elle pour illuminer les nuits froides de décembre. Heureusement que sa partenaire était là … devrait-elle dire compagne ? Elle le souhaitait du plus profond de son âme. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas encore le cas. Serait-ce un jour possible ? Que Gabrielle ressente la même chose envers elle ? Sans doute jamais mais la guerrière ne pouvait plus ignorer le constant besoin de l'avoir autour de soi à tout moment de la journée et de la nuit. Bientôt approcherait la date de Noël. C'était une fête spéciale que Gabrielle adorait. Xena décida d'en faire une soirée encore plus spéciale. Elle ne voulait pas attendre une semaine en plus. Noël, c'était le lendemain. Xena devait tout préparer pour que le moment soit parfait.

G : Xena ?

La guerrière releva la tête. Gabrielle venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, la tête penchée, un sourire gravé sur son visage, les yeux doux, regardant sa guerrière préférée.

Xena se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit, renvoyant un sourire à sa barde.

G : Tu es contente de retrouver ta maison ? Ton chez-toi ?

X : Plus que jamais.

G : Je vais aller préparer à manger. Si tu veux descendre maintenant ou te reposer un peu puis descendre quand je t'appelle … C'est à toi de voir.

X : J'ai des choses à préparer. Je serai là pour le dîner.

Xena se leva et passa la porte, Gabrielle toujours dans l'encadrement de celle-ci. La guerrière s'arrêta puis rebroussa chemin, posa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et embrassa le sommet de la tête de l'aède. Elle descendit ensuite rapidement les escaliers, devançant Gabrielle.

La barde n'avait toujours pas bougé. Pourquoi Xena avait-elle fait ça ? Pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, au contraire. Mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Xena d'être aussi tactile. Bien sûr, elle l'était quand elles étaient dans des situations dangereuses ou qu'elle voulait la réconforter … Mais jamais pour un simple repas.

Gabrielle avait bientôt fini de préparer à manger lorsque Xena revint, un large sourire suspendu à ses lèvres. Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la guerrière.

Elles venaient de commencer à manger lorsque Gabrielle entama la conversation.

G : C'est dommage qu'il ne neige pas encore. Un Noël blanc est pour moi un des plus beaux Noëls.

X : Peut-être que ce sera un magnifique Noël … Même s'il ne neige pas.

G : Tu as l'air plus heureuse depuis qu'on est arrivées à Amphipolis … Et aussi plus optimiste. Qu'est-ce qui te rend comme ça ? Ta ville natale ? Ta maison ?

X : Tu n'aimes pas quand je suis comme ça ?

G : Oh si. C'est juste que je me pose la question.

X : C'est parce que j'ai hâte de passer ce Noël avec toi.

Gabrielle la regarda tendrement, touchée par ses mots. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, les mains de Gabrielle enserraient déjà celles de Xena, ses pouces caressant le dos de ses mains.

G : Moi aussi j'ai hâte Xena.

Xena frissonna au contact des doigts de Gabrielle. Décidément, elle ne s'y habituerait jamais.

Elles finirent de manger dans la bonne humeur puis elles se changèrent pour aller se coucher. Xena rentra brusquement dans la chambre, déjà en pyjama. Elle se détourna tout de suite, le cœur battant à tout rompre et ses joues s'empourprant. Gabrielle s'était vite retournée lorsque Xena était entrée dans la chambre mais pas encore assez vite. La guerrière avait entraperçu les seins ronds et parfaits de son amie. Xena reprit son souffle, chamboulée au plus haut point.

X : Je … Je reviendrai dans quelques minutes.

La guerrière se prépara à partir mais Gabrielle l'interrompit dans son élan.

G : Xena … C'est bon je suis prête maintenant. Tu peux rester.

Xena se retourna pour voir que l'aède avait enfilé une robe de nuit qui lui allait à merveille. Elle était époustouflante … comme toujours.

Gabrielle se dirigea vers son lit. Le lit que Cyrène avait ajouté dans la chambre de Xena pour les fois où sa fille et sa partenaire venaient lui rendre visite. Elle s'y allongea et ramena les couvertures sur son menton. Elle commençait à fermer les yeux lorsqu'une paire de lèvres vint se déposer doucement sur son front. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent pour laisser ses yeux voir Xena.

X : Demain sera une grosse journée. Dors bien.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Gabrielle et ne la quitta pas avant qu'elle ne soit complètement endormie, Xena s'étant déjà couchée dans l'autre lit, le même sourire béat sur ses lèvres.

La journée suivante s'était bien passée. Xena s'était éclipsée quelques fois le matin mais cela n'avait pas attiré l'attention de Gabrielle. Elles avaient coupé un sapin et l'avaient décoré ensemble, se chamaillant un peu lorsque Gabrielle avait voulu mettre le chakram de la guerrière en haut de l'arbre. Xena avait vite cédé à la volonté de sa barde et aucun problème n'était survenu.

Le soir approchant, Xena était de plus en plus nerveuse, ne laissant rien transparaître de son état émotionnel.

G : Xena ?

Gabrielle l'appelait de la pièce principale. Xena y rentra, regardant la barde dans les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Lui avait-elle déjà dit que ses yeux étaient un gouffre ouvert dans lequel elle plongerait volontiers ? Probablement pas.

G : Je prépare quoi pour manger ?

X : Et si … tu ne préparais rien justement ? C'est Noël. Je t'invite à la taverne. Un ami à moi l'a reprise lorsque ma mère est morte.

Gabrielle la rejoint rapidement et apporta son soutien en caressant le bras de la guerrière.

G : J'en serais enchantée Xena.

Xena ouvrit la porte de sa maison puis s'arrêta.

X : Après toi Gabrielle.

Gabrielle la regarda en souriant et passa la porte.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la taverne, un homme les mena à une table dans un coin un peu plus reculé des autres tables. La taverne était bondée mais une table avait été réservée pour elles. Lorsque Gabrielle s'approcha de la table, elle aperçu une rose rouge au milieu de celle-ci. Quelques bougies avaient été allumées pour éclairer la table. Elle regarda les autres tables et ne vit aucune rose dessus. Était-ce Xena qui avait demandé cette petite attention ? Elle eut sa réponse à la seconde même à laquelle elle se posa la question.

X : Je pense que c'est pour toi.

Gabrielle se retourna vers son amie, les yeux brillants.

G : Ca n'en valait pas la peine Xena.

X : Je veux que tu passes un Noël inoubliable.

L'homme avait tiré une des chaises en arrière, invitant Gabrielle à s'asseoir pendant que Xena s'occupait de sa propre chaise toute seule. Lorsque l'homme partit, Gabrielle tendit ses doigts et attrapa la rose, l'apportant à son nez pour la sentir. Elle ferma les yeux sous l'odeur exquise de la rose.

G : Comment as-tu trouvé une rose à cette époque de l'année ? C'est quasi impossible.

X : J'ai demandé de l'aide à une amie.

Le reste du repas se passa calmement, les deux femmes se regardant dans les yeux et se souriant inlassablement.

Elles sortirent de la taverne et Gabrielle vint prendre le biceps de Xena en enroulant son bras à celui de la guerrière. Le cœur de Xena battit fortement dans sa poitrine.

G : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies prévu tout ça ! Même mon dessert préféré était présent dans mon assiette.

Xena ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui sourire et de la mener vers l'extérieur du village.

G : On dirait que ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu aies prévu pour ce soir. Ais-je raison ?

X : Tu vas voir Gabrielle. Ne soit pas impatiente.

G : Mais je ne le suis pas.

X : Ca se voit. _dit-elle en souriant._ Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger dans tous les sens.

G : Bon … j'avoue. Que m'as-tu préparé ?

X : Secret.

G : Aller.

Gabrielle s'arrêta, donnant une petite tape sur le bras de Xena. Celle-ci la regarda, un air de défi dans les yeux. Elle ne flancherait pas.

X : Continuons. C'est le seul moyen pour toi de savoir.

Xena l'amena vers une clairière près du village de son enfance. Gabrielle ouvrit de grands yeux. Les étoiles étaient magnifiques vues d'ici. Le ciel était dégagé et aucun arbre ne venait boucher la vue des astres.

G : C'est magnifique Xena !

X : Oui. Tout est magnifique ici.

Bien sûr, la guerrière parlait de toutes les choses autour d'elles deux mais aussi de la femme magnifique à côté d'elle.

X : Viens.

Xena les dirigea vers une couverture qui avait été posée au sol. La plus grande des deux femmes secoua la couverture puis s'assit à terre, Gabrielle la rejoignant. Celle-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Xena qui mit sa joue dans les cheveux de Gabrielle. La guerrière les recouvrit ensuite toutes les deux de la couverture. Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses, écoutant la nature, puis Xena rompit le silence.

X : Gabrielle ?_ dit-elle doucement._

Elle allait franchir le pas. Elle le devait.

G : Mhmhm ?

X : Cela fait longtemps que tu voyages avec moi.

G : Oui. Et je voyagerai toujours avec toi.

X : Je dois t'avouer quelque chose de personnel.

Gabrielle s'enleva des bras de Xena, la regardant intensément dans ses yeux bleus. Lui avait-elle déjà dit qu'elle s'y perdait souvent ? Non. Et elle n'aurait peut-être jamais l'occasion de le lui dire.

G : Je suis là pour t'écouter Xena.

Xena prit les mains de Gabrielle entre les siennes et commença à parler doucement.

X : Cela fait un petit temps que je veux te le dire mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Je ne suis pas aussi douée avec les mots que toi alors je vais essayer de faire court. D'abord, je te trouve d'une beauté indéfinissable tellement tu as une aura qui attire. La bonté en toi m'est tellement précieuse que je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Ta gentillesse et ta fidélité sont une chose rare en ce monde rempli de seigneurs de guerre. Tu m'as changée Gabrielle. Tu m'as donné ton amitié qui m'est absolument vitale mais je veux plus. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie ou prendre ta main sans craindre que tu la rejettes. Tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime Gabrielle. Je t'aime d'un amour sincère et profond. Je t'aime plus qu'une simple amie. Je t'aime plus qu'une meilleure amie. Je t'aime d'une manière qui m'a toujours été inconnue et à laquelle je suis confrontée maintenant depuis des mois si pas des années. Je pourrais tout faire pour toi. Tant que tu restes à mes côtés, rien ne peut dissuader mon courage. Voilà … Maintenant tu sais. Tu sais ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi.

Une larme avait coulé le long de la joue de Gabrielle. Xena l'effaça de son pouce, sa main caressant la joue humide de l'aède.

G : Waw …

Gabrielle ne savait que dire. Xena avait touché son cœur en lui révélant son amour immortel pour elle.

G : Je …

Le cœur de Xena pompait violemment son sang dans ses veines. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Et si Gabrielle la rejetait ?

Soudain, Gabrielle s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Xena se rapprocha encore un peu plus, les lèvres de Gabrielle de plus en plus près. Celle-ci respira un coup avant de fermer l'espace qu'elle avait toujours voulu combler. Les mains de Gabrielle vinrent se lier dans les cheveux ébène de sa guerrière et elle appuya sa bouche plus fort contre celle de Xena. Cette dernière plaça ses mains sur les joues de Gabrielle puis dans son cou, le caressant doucement. Tendrement, la barde vint quémander l'entrée de la bouche de l'autre femme qui la laissa passer sans bataille. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, se caressant tendrement mutuellement. Un ballet de sentiments les traversa de part en part.

Gabrielle, à bout de souffle, se détacha à regret des lèvres de Xena. Elle déposa son front contre celui de sa princesse qui reprit aussi son souffle. Un immense sourire était inscrit sur les lèvres de deux jeunes femmes.

La barde se recula un peu pour pouvoir regarder Xena dans les yeux. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Xena, arrêtée par les doigts fins de l'aède.

G : Je t'aime aussi Xena.

Les larmes du côté de la guerrière redoublèrent de force. Gabrielle essuya le visage mouillé de Xena de ses mains douces tandis que cette dernière fermait ses yeux pendant quelques petites secondes, respirant un grand coup.

G : Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. J'ai eu envie de te le dire je ne sais combien de fois mais je ne voulais pas mettre en péril notre amitié si chère à mes yeux. J'ai toujours voulu te dire à quel point j'adorais tes yeux, leur profondeur, leur douceur à mon égard mis aussi ta mâchoire. _dit-elle en y passant ses doigts._ Ton cou. _elle frôla la peau de Xena à cet endroit. _Tes cheveux. _elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébène._ Ton corps entier ! Tu es magnifique Xena. La plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

Xena amena Gabrielle contre son cœur, lui caressant les cheveux et le cou. Gabrielle enserra sa taille, se collant contre son corps chaud. Elles restèrent comme cela pendant un certain temps puis Gabrielle frissonna. La nuit était de plus en plus avancée et elles allaient geler sur place si elles ne rentraient pas au chaud.

X : Ca te dirait un bain chaud ?

G : Tu connais déjà la réponse. _dit-elle en soulevant un sourcil, un sourire au coin de sa bouche, enserrant déjà le bras de Xena de ses mains._

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la maison de Xena, le bain était déjà prêt et fumant. Gabrielle ouvrit de grands yeux.

G : Comment tu as réussi à faire ça ? C'est un timing parfait !

X : Secret.

Gabrielle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa légèrement les lèvres de Xena puis se détacha d'elle.

G : Merci. C'est magnifique.

En effet, cela l'était. Des bougies flottaient à la surface de l'eau fumante ainsi que des pétales de roses. Une odeur enivrante se dégageait du bain dans lequel Gabrielle ne voulait pas tarder à rentrer.

La jeune femme alla fermer la porte de la pièce, se retourna vers Xena et commença à enlever son haut rouge lentement. Xena ne pouvait enlever ses yeux du corps parfait de Gabrielle. Lorsque le haut de l'aède rencontra le sol, Xena se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne bougeant toujours pas. Le regard de Gabrielle la transperçait, la réchauffant de l'intérieur. Lorsque l'entièreté des vêtements de Gabrielle furent enlevés, elle se retourna et rentra doucement dans le bain, lâchant un soupir de plaisir lorsque la chaleur l'entoura. Les bras de l'aède se positionnèrent sur le rebord de la baignoire.

G : Tu viens te joindre à moi ?

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois que Xena était déjà nue devant les yeux avides de Gabrielle. Les dents de cette dernière entamèrent la peau de sa lèvre inférieure. Le corps de Xena était sûrement celui d'une déesse.

La guerrière entra dans l'eau chaude du bain et se détendit sous l'effet de la chaleur environnante. Elle se tenait à bonne distance de Gabrielle lorsque celle-ci lui prit la main et la tira vers elle.

G : Ne soit pas si tendue Xena.

Gabrielle posa ses mains sur les épaules musclées de Xena qui ferma les yeux au contact.

G : Tu portes un poids immense sur tes épaules. Laisse-moi t'en débarrasser. Laisse-toi aller. Laisse-moi ne faire qu'un avec ton âme.

Les mains expertes de Gabrielle commencèrent à masser le cou tendu de la guerrière puis se déplacèrent vers ses épaules hâlées.

X : Je te laisse faire Gabrielle. Je te fais confiance aveuglément. Nous faisons déjà un Gabrielle. Tu es mon âme-sœur. Tu sais voir ce qu'il y a en moi en quelques secondes sans que je ne te parle. Qu'importe ce qui nous arrive, dans n'importe quelle vie, je te retrouverai toujours. Je te le promets.

Gabrielle arrêta son massage et posa son menton sur l'épaule droite de sa guerrière, mettant ses mains sur son ventre et serrant celui-ci amoureusement. Xena se reposa contre l'épaule gauche de sa barde et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Elle était dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait et ne devait pas faire attention aux dangers qui pouvaient survenir à tout moment.

Xena se retourna doucement, les yeux dans ceux, émeraude, de son amante. Elle caressa sa joue rosie par la chaleur puis déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Gabrielle. Cette dernière intensifia directement le baiser, léchant doucement la lèvre inférieure de Xena qui gémit à la sensation. Les dents de Gabrielle entamèrent ensuite légèrement cette même lèvre pendant que ses mains se mêlaient aux cheveux ébène de Xena. Cette dernière répondit ardemment au baiser, passant ses mains dans le dos de l'aède, le caressant doucement. Gabrielle explora l'intérieur de la bouche de Xena, les yeux fermés, appréciant chaque nouvelle sensation qui lui était donnée de percevoir. Leurs lèvres liées qui se caressaient mutuellement formaient un ballet somptueux.

Gabrielle se détacha des lèvres de Xena, un sourire accroché sur son visage illuminé de bonheur.

G : L'eau du bain va refroidir avant qu'on ait eu le temps de se laver. Laisse-moi te savonner.

X : Avec plaisir Gabrielle.

Elles se lavèrent mutuellement dans la bonne humeur et le rire.

Lorsque l'heure de se coucher approcha, les deux femmes étaient à la fenêtre regardant le ciel et les étoiles. Les bras de Xena entouraient la taille de Gabrielle qui se relaxait dans cette étreinte.

G : Il me semble que ce ne sera pas un Noël blanc. Le ciel n'est même pas couvert.

X : La vie m'a appris que tout pouvait arriver.

Gabrielle se retourna, souriant à son amante.

X : J'ai eu une idée.

G : Mhmh ? _dit-elle intéressée._

X : Et si … A partir de ce soir, tu ne dormirais pas dans mon lit ? A côté de moi ?

G : J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.

X : Allons nous coucher alors. Demain est un autre jour. Peut-être un meilleur.

G : Est-ce possible ?

X : Tout est possible.

Xena se coucha dans son lit suivie de Gabrielle qui se faufila sous les couvertures. Le bras de Gabrielle entoura la taille de Xena tendis que sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Les doigts de la barde se faufilèrent en dessous du pyjama de Xena et caressèrent son ventre musclé.

G : Je t'aime Xena.

Une main se perdit dans les cheveux de Gabrielle qui y reçut un baiser une seconde après.

X : Je t'aime aussi Gabrielle.

Les deux femmes fermèrent leurs yeux, accueillies par les bras de Morphée. La nuit promettait d'être calme et remplie de rêves tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, sa lumière atteignit chaque recoin du village, illuminant l'herbe gelée des plaines aux alentours.

Gabrielle se réveilla en premier, le soleil frappant sur son visage encore endormi. Elle avait fait un magnifique rêve. Cela semblait tellement réel. Xena lui avait avoué son amour. Elles s'étaient embrassées amoureusement. Était-ce un rêve ou la réalité ?

X : Mmm … Gabrielle ? Tu es déjà réveillée ?

L'aède prit complètement conscience des alentours lorsque Xena lui parla. La jambe de la barde recouvrait la taille de la guerrière tandis que sa main reposait sur l'épaule opposée de Xena. Elle écarquilla des yeux. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée comme cela ? Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire brusquement en même temps qu'un flot de bonheur la submergeait. C'était réel !

G : Viens. Allons voir le paysage.

Gabrielle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Xena puis se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

X : Non. Gabrielle. Reviens. _dit-elle en grognant, encore complètement endormie._

Gabrielle trépignait devant la fenêtre. Un fin manteau blanc recouvrait l'entièreté du village. C'était magnifique.

G : Xena ! Viens. Il a neigé. C'est le plus parfait des Noëls que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent.

Xena se leva du lit et se positionna derrière sa blonde préférée, posant ses mains sur le ventre plat de celle-ci. Oui. C'était le plus parfait des Noëls.

X : Ce sera toujours des Noëls parfaits tant que je serai avec toi.

Gabrielle se retourna dans les bras de sa guerrière, lui sourit, fronça son petit nez tout mignon puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds, embrassant amoureusement Xena. Les mains de Gabrielle trouvèrent position dans les mèches rebelles de la guerrière tandis que celle-ci posa ses mains sur les hanches de Gabrielle, descendant plus bras quand le baiser s'intensifia. Elles rompirent le baiser, heureuses toutes les deux.

G : Un nouveau chapitre de notre vie va s'écrire maintenant.

X : Seul le temps nous dira notre avenir. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que nous nous aimons d'un amour inconditionnel.

* * *

**Reviews**_ s'il vous plait. J'espère que ce one-shot sur Noël vous a plus ;)_


End file.
